Le prince sous la montagne
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Sur la plaine jonchée de cadavres, un semi-homme marche vers la montagne. Dans une poche, l'anneau unique. Dans l'autre, l'Arkenstone.


Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Ayant terminé mon année (et obtenu ma licence 1, wooh), je racle les fonds de tiroir pour terminer les textes que j'avais laissé en stand-by pendant l'année. Je vous présente donc un petit OS sur le Hobbit. Enjoy :)

Un grand merci à Cynnamyl et à Sarah March pour avoir corrigé ce texte.

* * *

Alors que le soleil tombait derrière la montagne, un semi-homme parcourait les plaines jonchées de cadavres qui environnaient Erebor. Les terribles affrontements qui avaient secoués la terre des nains avaient laissé place au silence. Les cinq armées s'étaient anéanties mutuellement, si bien qu'il ne restait que peu de survivants. L'arrivée inopinée des nains de la compagnie de Thorin, décidant contre toute attente de désobéir à leur roi pour prendre les armes, n'avait pas été d'un grand secours. Des douze qui étaient partis au combat, seuls Balin et Fili en étaient sortis vivants. Réfugiés à Dale, ils contemplaient de loin la cité qu'ils avaient rêvé toute leur vie de reconstruire. Derrière eux, dans les ruines de l'ancienne cité marchande, hommes, elfes et nains, alliés pour la première fois, rassemblaient leurs blessés.

Bilbon, car c'était le nom du semi-homme, avançait sans se soucier du carnage à ses pieds. Plus tôt, il s'était faufilé dans le camp des rescapés. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence et il avait pu reprendre ce qui lui revenait. Dans une des poches de son grand manteau bleu, il avait glissé l'anneau doré dont il s'était servi une fois de trop. Dans l'autre, il gardait l'Arkenstone.

Ses yeux, dont l'éclat gris faisait jadis penser au ciel neigeux du début de l'hiver, semblaient brûler d'un feu ardent, teintés du rouge et de l'orange de la braise des bûchers. Ordinairement, les hobbits étaient réputés pour être imperméables au mal. Celui-ci était différent. Sans doute avait-il vu un compagnon de trop tomber devant lui, brisant son cœur, le laissant en proie aux ténèbres.

Il marchait pieds nus au milieu des corps des elfes dont les armures dorées scintillaient à la lumière du crépuscule et dont le sang souillait le bas de son habit. Quelques-uns râlaient encore, il les ignorait. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus qu'un objectif : rejoindre Erebor.

Empruntant la porte dérobée dont avaient profité les nains pour se joindre à la bataille sans être vus de Thorin, Bilbon pénétra la forteresse. Il y faisait froid.

En passant au-dessus des mines, Bilbon songea à l'immensité de la cité et en eut le vertige. Il resta un instant les yeux plongés dans le néant qu'il surplombait. Il se sentait terrifié mais en même temps si calme que sa propre tranquillité ne fit qu'ajouter à son malaise. Il fut tenté de se laisser tomber mais se ravisa et erra, égaré, de longues heures durant avant de parvenir enfin à la salle du trône.

Debout au bord du vide, Thorin paraissait gigantesque par rapport au semi-homme. Ce dernier s'avança avec prudence puis toussota pour signaler sa présence.

— Vous ! dit le roi des nains en se retournant. Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à de la vermine de votre espèce !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il s'aperçut que le hobbit avait changé. Malgré sa rage et sa soif d'or sans limites qui l'aveuglaient, il parvenait à discerner la transformation qui s'était opérée chez son ancien ami. S'il avait peu changé physiquement, il dégageait une aura que Thorin n'avait jamais ressentie. Pendant un instant, il refusa de croire son instinct. Il était impossible que d'une créature si faible et si frêle que Bilbon émane une puissance telle que le roi sous la montagne lui-même se sente écrasé par sa simple présence.

— Je viens vous rendre ce qui vous appartient. En gage de… non, en réparation des torts que je vous ai causés. L'Arkenstone vous revient de droit.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bilbon sortit la pierre de sa poche et la présenta à Thorin, ses yeux rouges fixés dans le regard bleu du roi. Thorin, qui avait d'abord souhaité rester de glace à cette proposition qui arrivait trop tard pour empêcher la guerre, ne put résister à la vue de la gemme qu'il avait tant désirée. Il l'attrapa d'un geste et s'apprêtait à la placer au-dessus du trône quand il entendit Bilbon descendre les marches.

— Où allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il. Envisagez-vous de retourner dans la Comté ?

— Non, je ne pense pas avoir encore ma place là-bas.

— Où irez-vous alors ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure de Beorn, Thorin avait souhaité voir Bilbon rester à Erebor, du moins pour un temps. Il savait que les hobbits ne pouvaient se sentir chez eux qu'entourés de la nature et ce n'était pas la végétation rase et austère de ses terres qui allait pouvoir contenter le petit homme toute sa vie, mais il avait pensé pouvoir retenir Bilbon quelques mois, sinon quelques années. Il l'aurait eu auprès de lui, comme une partie intégrante de son peuple. En lui offrant la cotte de mithril qu'il avait porté dans sa jeunesse, il avait cru sceller une promesse. Peut-être Bilbon aurait-il assisté à la reconstruction d'Erebor, peut-être aurait-il décidé de demeurer à Dale, le voyage retour jusqu'à son propre pays étant trop long, trop dangereux, trop éreintant. Ces espoirs s'étaient échappés en fumée quand le hobbit avait avoué sa trahison. Maintenant qu'il venait se repentir, Thorin se mit à croire de nouveau qu'il pourrait le convaincre. Peu lui importait que Bilbon n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Il le voulait. Il le voulait comme une partie de son trésor. Comme un objet lui revenant de droit.

— Restez.

— Pardon ?

Thorin s'avança vers le semi-homme et prit ses petites mains entre les siennes.

— Restez ici, à mes côtés.

— Je pensais que vous vouliez ne jamais plus me voir.

— C'était bien le cas, mais j'étais aveuglé par la colère de m'être cru trahi. Maintenant, je comprends que vous ne vouliez que protéger les miens… non, les nôtres. Ce n'est pas à vous que je dois en vouloir mais à nos ennemis qui ont profité de votre immense bonté pour me voler et massacrer mon peuple. Restez, Bilbon et rien de tout ça n'arrivera plus. Restez et nous serons puissants. Cet or est à nous. Ce royaume est à nous.

* * *

Soixante ans s'étaient écoulés sur la Terre du Milieu. Un soir d'été, à Fondcombe, un messager nain arriva d'Ered Luin et demanda à parler au Seigneur Elrond de toute urgence. Le petit cavalier était visiblement épuisé et affamé, mais il refusa le repos et la nourriture qu'on lui offrit, insistant qu'on le conduise sans tarder jusqu'au maître des lieux. Une fois son souhait exaucé, il annonça, sans autre forme de cérémonie :

— Je viens vous informer au nom du royaume des nains des Montagnes Bleues, Seigneur, que Fili, fils de Dìs, fille de Thrain, a succombé à la maladie qui le rongeait. N'ayant pas d'héritier, il éteint avec lui la lignée de Durin.

Elrond hocha la tête, congédiant le messager qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

— Voilà qui est fâcheux, dit Lindir, qui avait assisté à la scène.

— Très fâcheux, même, gronda une voix dans la pénombre.

Un magicien à l'habit gris s'avança dans la pièce. Elrond prit un air grave en le voyant entrer. Il ne rôdait jamais dans les parages quand tout allait bien.

Tout en tirant une grande bouffée de sa pipe, le magicien parcourut la pièce de long en large, en proie à une intense réflexion.

— Oui, vraiment très fâcheux, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Où étiez-vous passé toutes ces années, Mithrandir ? demanda Elrond en se plaçant devant lui.

— Vous savez comment nous sommes, nous autres les magiciens. Parfois, nous disparaissons mais nous avons toujours d'excellentes raisons pour cela. Je ne peux vous en dire davantage, malheureusement. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, ces derniers temps, je me trouvais à Ered Luin, au chevet de ce pauvre Fili. Lui qui se portait si mal depuis longtemps, je crois que la disparition de notre très estimé Balin a achevé de l'affaiblir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sont jamais remis de cette fameuse bataille. Rendez-vous compte que dans ses derniers instants, Fili pensait encore à son frère.

Elrond ne répondit pas et se contenta d'offrir une chaise à son vieil ami. D'un geste de la main, il congédia Lindir, qui obtempéra sans un mot.

— Il aurait sans doute fait un grand roi, dit l'elfe en s'asseyant face à Gandalf.

— C'est une certitude. Mais un autre sujet nous occupe aujourd'hui, bien qu'il soit étroitement en rapport avec feu notre ami nain. Sauron se prépare, Seigneur Elrond, et il attaquera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Vous savez tout comme moi ce qui l'intéresse…

— L'anneau unique.

— Tout juste. J'ai pu rassembler un groupe, une communauté, si vous préférez, composé d'hommes en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Ils sont prêts à amener l'anneau jusqu'au Mordor, pour le détruire dans le volcan. Du moins, une fois que nous l'aurons en notre possession…

— Vous n'y pensez pas ! Quel genre d'homme serait capable de résister à un tel pouvoir ? Le pourriez-vous vous-même ?

— Je ne m'en crois malheureusement pas capable, mais je place tous mes espoirs dans le jeune Frodon Sacquet.

— Sacquet ? Comme… ? Mais je croyais que… qu'ils étaient tous…

— Pas tous, non. Certains ont réussi à fuir à temps. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais ils ont réussi à trouver refuge dans les Montagnes Bleues. Pourtant, on n'aime guère les hobbits à Ered Luin, de nos jours.

— En parlant de cela, que sait-on de… ?

Elrond ne termina pas sa phrase, comme s'il craignait de devoir prononcer ce nom. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il était advenu du semi-homme de la compagnie de Thorin. On l'avait vu parcourir la plaine après la bataille, piétinant sans vergogne les cadavres de ses compagnons, laissant derrière lui une traînée du sang qui détrempait son manteau. Il avait ensuite disparu dans la montagne pour ne plus jamais reparaître. Tout ce qui s'était dit par la suite n'était que rumeur.

— Ce serait mentir que de vous dire que je sais avec exactitude ce qu'il en est de Bilbon. Voilà plus d'un demi-siècle qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Les hobbits ne vivent pas bien plus vieux que les hommes. À cent-dix ans, s'il est encore de ce monde, il ne doit plus être qu'un faible vieillard. La communauté aura l'occasion de confirmer ou d'infirmer cette théorie très bientôt, de toute manière.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous comptez vous rendre à Erebor ?

— Nous n'aurons pas le choix, si nous voulons mener à bien notre mission.

— Je ne comprends pas. Que cherchez-vous ?

— Bien sûr, j'oubliais que vous l'ignoriez, dit Gandalf en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais l'anneau unique est à ce jour toujours en possession de Bilbon.

De grandes portes noires avaient remplacé, à l'entrée de la montagne, les pierres empilées à la va-vite soixante ans plus tôt. Mis à part cela, la forteresse ne semblait pas avoir tant changé. La tête de la statue qui gardait l'entrée avait été retirée et replacée sur son tronc mais le pont n'avait pas été reconstruit. En haut des tours, des braseros indiquaient que les lieux étaient toujours occupés. Rêveur, Legolas toucha du bout des doigts les lourdes pierres tombées sur la rive des douves.

— Revenir ici…

— Mon père était là, lui aussi, continua Gimli. Les survivants n'en parlent jamais.

Assis en retrait, les autres observaient leurs deux compagnons se recueillir au pied de la cité. Merry et Pippin, loin de leur bonne humeur habituelle, se jetaient des regards en coin, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

— Ça devait être vraiment terrible, cette bataille… souffla finalement Pippin.

— Pire que ça, mon jeune ami, dit Gandalf en arrivant derrière lui. C'était abominable.

Le magicien souffla un épais nuage de fumée et tendit sa pipe au hobbit. Quand Legolas et Gimli furent de retour, il annonça qu'il entrerait seul dans Erebor.

— Nous devrions y aller tous ensemble, protesta Aragorn. Il nous faut vous protéger.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je me protège très bien tout seul. Je préfère vous laisser ici pour le moment. Établissez un camp, restaurez-vous et reposez-vous. Si jamais j'ai besoin de votre aide, je ferai en sorte de vous envoyer un signe.

— Soyez prudent, dit Legolas. Je sens qu'une énergie terriblement sombre émane de ces lieux.

Gandalf lui adressa un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte dérobée dont lui avait parlé Fili sur son lit de mort. Ce que le magicien vit en entrant dans la cité dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il avait pensé trouver une forteresse toujours en ruine, les quelques habitants qui étaient assez fous pour demeurer encore à Dale ayant affirmé que personne n'était jamais entré ou sorti de ces lieux après la bataille. À ses yeux s'offrait la vision d'un magnifique palais de marbre noir et d'or, aussi beau qu'au temps du roi Thror et même plus que cela. Chaque mur, chaque colonne, chaque marche d'escalier avait été réparé avec tout le savoir-faire de la race des nains. Pourtant, Gandalf se trouvait totalement seul au cœur de la montagne et ne put voir personne durant tout le chemin qu'il parcourut pour se rendre à la salle du trône. Il finit par se demander s'il vivait vraiment quelqu'un dans cette montagne qui ne lui avait jamais parue si solitaire. Quelqu'un qui allumait les flambeaux tous les matins et qui entretenait ce palais gigantesque.

Dans la grande salle surplombant les mines, on avait ajouté un trône à droite de celui du roi de la montagne. Il était plus petit et plus bas que son voisin et ne possédait bien évidemment aucune encoche où placer l'Arkenstone mais les modèles étaient les mêmes. Gandalf dut réprimer un mouvement de recul en voyant l'homme qui y était nonchalamment assis, jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, plongé dans un épais volume relié de cuir.

Bilbon Sacquet était bel et bien vivant, il n'avait même pas pris une ride. Ornée d'une couronne d'or et de rubis, sa chevelure n'avait rien à envier à celle des nains et arborait même de longues tresses décorées de perles précieuses. Il avait abandonné son épais manteau bleu pour revêtir un costume rouge brodé de gemmes blanches, restant tout de même pieds nus, seul indice qu'il était bien un hobbit et non un nain particulièrement glabre. Une épaisse cape de fourrure brune couvrait ses épaules, ses doigts fins étaient couverts de lourdes bagues. Autour de son cou, à une chaînette d'or, pendait l'anneau unique, qui avait achevé depuis longtemps de pervertir l'âme de son propriétaire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge sang, signe du mal qui le dévorait depuis des décennies.

Bilbon ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris quand il remarqua enfin la présence de Gandalf. Tranquillement, il ferma son livre, se leva et s'inclina pour le saluer.

— Que me vaut donc la visite inopinée d'un si vieil ami, Tharkûn ?

— Vous n'êtes pas un nain, appelez-moi plutôt Gandalf. Et moi, comment dois-je vous appeler ?

— Rappelons-nous du bon vieux temps et appelez-moi Bilbon. Bien sûr, si vous tenez à être cérémonieux, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Votre Majesté, Prince sous la Montagne. Allons dans mes appartements, nous y serons mieux.

D'un geste, il invita Gandalf à le suivre. Malgré l'air accueillant que s'était donné son hôte, le magicien restait sur ses gardes. Legolas ne s'était pas trompé. Un air chargé de malfaisance émanait de chaque recoin du palais.

— Ainsi, vous vivez seul dans un si grand endroit.

— Oh, bien sûr que non. Thorin est évidemment toujours à mes côtés et nous veillons sur toute une cité. Nos sujets dorment pendant la journée et ne sortent qu'à la nuit tombée. Pour ma part, je dors assez peu. Restez cette nuit. Voyez notre royaume.

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas, mon cher Bilbon. Thorin n'est pas ici ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai vu…

— Il est occupé à la salle du trésor.

— Toujours ce maudit trésor…

Bilbon s'arrêta brusquement et tourna sur ses talons. L'expression de rage qui déformait son visage était bien loin du sourire enjoué qu'il arborait quand Gandalf l'avait emmené à l'aventure. Il semblait pouvoir s'embraser à tout instant.

— Ce trésor nous est vital, cracha-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Vital. Il ne doit rien nous en manquer. Pas une pierre, pas une pièce. Cet or est à _nous_.

Sur ces mots, il s'adoucit et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, indiquant à Gandalf les nouveaux usages des salles devant lesquelles ils passaient. Ils traversèrent des salons, longèrent d'interminables corridors, tous plus vides les uns que les autres. Les appartements de Bilbon étaient creusés à même la montagne, plus profondément sous terre qu'un hobbit devrait jamais se trouver. En temps normal, il serait rapidement devenu fou, si seulement la noirceur du pouvoir de l'anneau n'avait pas dépassé sa nature de semi-homme.

La pièce était organisée comme une grande bibliothèque, tapissée de rayonnages remplis d'épais volumes rédigés en khuzdul, la langue des nains. Des tentures pourpres couvraient la pierre des murs, un tapis précieux couvrait le marbre noir du sol. Invitant Gandalf à entrer, Bilbon avança jusqu'à un pupitre sur lequel était posé un livre, qu'il referma précipitamment avant de retourner à son invité.

— Vous n'êtes pas venu me rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, je suppose.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et d'un geste, enjoignit le magicien à se joindre à lui. Quand son invité fut assis, Bilbon passa lentement ses mains dans la fourrure noire de sa cape, ses prunelles rouges brillant de plus belle à mesure que ses doigts glissaient le long de ses épaules.

— Il m'arrive parfois d'éprouver de la nostalgie, vous savez. Certains soirs, quand la cité se réveille, je repense à notre aventure et je souhaite souvent retourner à cette époque. Il n'est pas aisé de retrouver ce qui faisait la beauté de notre vie d'avant. Tenez, par exemple, je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où nous avons rencontré Beorn. Un homme effrayant, oui, vraiment terrifiant… Je l'ai toujours admiré sous sa forme animale, il était d'une majesté incroyable. Il n'était pas qu'un ours ordinaire, non. Prenez son pelage, c'était le plus noir et le plus brillant que j'aie jamais vu. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous… Enfin, le passé est le passé, regardons plutôt vers l'avenir.

Gandalf dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas réagir à la provocation. En face de lui, Bilbon affichait un sourire satisfait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser son vieil ami. Gandalf se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'était qu'une distraction pour le hobbit–ou quoi qu'il puisse être désormais–qui ne le voyait que comme une proie avec laquelle s'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lassé.

— Alors, que vous amène donc dans ces lieux après tout ce temps ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous trouviez dans les Montagnes Bleues jusqu'à très récemment. Le voyage est long jusqu'ici, vous devez être éreinté.

— Vous connaissez parfaitement la raison de ma visite, Bilbon. Des troupes d'orques ont été aperçues en Terre du Milieu. La guerre se prépare, vous vous en doutez bien. Il ne fait aucun doute que Sauron convoite Erebor, comme il la convoitait il y a un demi-siècle de cela. D'autant plus que vous possédez un immense pouvoir qu'il recherche depuis toujours.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et porta la main à l'anneau pendant à son cou. Immédiatement, son regard s'assombrit, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient si noirs qu'on n'y distinguait plus ni iris ni pupille et la pièce sembla s'emplir d'un souffle noir comme il en soufflait sur le Mordor. Tout sentiment avait quitté son visage qui n'affichait plus qu'une émotion : la peur. La peur de perdre son pouvoir, la peur de revenir à l'instant-même où la transformation s'était opérée, à cet état de fragilité de nouveau-né. Peut-être subsistait-il encore un peu du Bilbon d'avant dans cet esprit ravagé par la puissance de l'anneau. L'espoir était toujours permis mais encore fallait-il de Bilbon accepte de revenir.

— Ni Sauron, ni personne d'autre n'entrera dans notre royaume, dit-il finalement en retrouvant son calme. Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes notre ami mais aucun ennemi d'Erebor ne pourra pénétrer la forteresse, vous pouvez en être certain.

Gandalf ne répondit pas. Il ne doutait pas que la montagne pouvait se révéler difficile à prendre même pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Sauron et, tout compte fait, il était mille fois préférable pour la Terre du Milieu que l'anneau unique se trouve entre les mains de Bilbon plutôt qu'entre celles du Mordor. Cependant, Gandalf ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami dans cet état après avoir vu les dégâts que le mal avait provoqué.

— La Comté ne vous manque-t-elle pas ? Votre maison, vos meubles, vos livres…

— C'est ici ma maison. J'ai des meubles et des livres, voyez vous-même.

— Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Qu'avez-vous ici que vous n'aviez pas chez vous ?

— Thorin.

— Que cherchez-vous dans la compagnie de ce fou, Bilbon ? Un ami ? Un frère ? Un époux ?

Bilbon baissa la tête, jetant des regards fuyants en direction de Gandalf.

— Quelle importance ?

— Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit heureux de cette situation ? Ne vous rappelez-vous pas que vous étiez si peiné par sa folie que vous avez risqué sa colère pour l'éloigner de l'Arkenstone ?

— Je me souviens être tombé dans le piège de nos ennemis qui m'ont fait croire que Thorin avait perdu l'esprit pour que je leur procure moi-même ce qui nous revenait.

Le son d'une corne de brume retentit.

— La nuit tombe, dit Bilbon en se relevant. Nous devrions aller chercher Thorin.

Ils sortirent des appartements pour se diriger vers les profondeurs. Sur leur chemin, la cité se réveillait. Des nains au regard vide avaient émergé, sans que Gandalf fut capable de savoir d'où ils sortaient exactement. La plupart descendaient vers les mines, d'autres ouvraient leurs commerces ou balayaient les allées. On aurait pu se croire dans la cité du roi Thror, si ce n'était pour l'air malfaisant qui envahissait tout et dont la noirceur avait redoublé depuis l'éveil de la population.

— D'où viennent tous ces gens, Bilbon ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ils ont toujours été là, je crois. Au début, Thorin et moi étions très seuls. Puis, petit à petit, ils sont arrivés. Ils n'ont d'abord été que cinq ou six puis de plus en plus nombreux. Avec leur aide, nous avons reconstruit notre royaume et aujourd'hui, nous resplendissons.

Gandalf voulut contredire Bilbon mais s'abstint au dernier moment, conscient que l'agacer ne ferait pas avancer les choses. En passant près de l'atelier d'un artisan, il aperçut Bofur, assis sur un tabouret, penché sur un bloc de bois qu'il sculptait avec minutie. Sur la table à côté de lui étaient posées des figurines représentant Balin et Fili. Il avait, comme tous les autres, les yeux perdus dans le vague et le visage figé dans une indifférence morne. Gandalf ne doutait pas que le pouvoir de l'anneau puisse être capable de ce prodige mais quel piètre miracle cela faisait.

Alors que les deux hommes descendaient un escalier, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond sous la montagne, une servante les rejoint. Elle avait l'air plus alerte que les autres spectres, sans doute était-elle là depuis plus longtemps.

— Votre Majesté, la garde fait savoir que des rôdeurs ont été aperçus sur la plaine. Ils semblent avoir établi un campement.

— Des rôdeurs ? demanda Bilbon, un sourcil relevé. Par ici ? Bon… Sont-ils nombreux ?

— Ils sont six, Votre Majesté : trois hobbits, un nain, un elfe et un homme.

— Des hobbits ? N'ont-ils pas tous été massacrés il y a quelques années de cela ?

— Il semblerait que ceux-ci aient survécu. On dit qu'une cinquantaine d'entre eux se sont réfugiés à Ered Luin après le carnage.

— Je vois. Connaît-on l'identité de l'elfe qui ose se montrer sur nos terres ?

— Oui, Majesté. Il s'agit de Legolas Vertefeuille.

— Tiens donc… Allez dire à la garde de tenir leurs arcs prêts. Si l'un d'entre eux s'approche, tirez sans hésitation mais ne touchez pas au nain. Quant à l'elfe, je le veux vivant.

Bilbon ricana et congédia la femme d'un geste de la main. Il continua sa route sans un commentaire à l'adresse de Gandalf, qui avait suivi l'échange en silence. Si Bilbon se rendait compte que les intrus accompagnaient le magicien, il les ferait exécuter sur le champ.

Ils descendirent encore pendant un long moment avant d'atteindre la salle du trésor. Tout autour d'eux s'élevaient d'immenses montagnes de pièces et de pierreries. Saphirs et rubis projetaient çà et là des reflets colorés, l'or et l'argent scintillaient, aveuglants. Au pied d'un amas d'écus, une silhouette était ramassée sur elle-même, écrasée par une épaisse cape noire. Bilbo s'avança dans sa direction sans hésitation et posa sa minuscule main sur l'énorme épaulière.

— La nuit tombe, Thorin, lui dit Bilbo en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Le roi sous la montagne se releva, révélant la couronne posée sur sa chevelure parcourue de mèches blanches. Contrairement à Bilbo, Thorin avait subi les effets du temps. Peut-être le pouvoir qui préservait la jeunesse de son ami avait-il eu un mince effet sur lui également, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il fallait reconnaître que le roi n'était plus l'homme qu'avait connu Gandalf.

Thorin passa sa main le long d'une des tresses de Bilbo, fit courir ses doigts désormais trop frêles dans l'entrelacs de cheveux et réajusta la perle de mithril à son bout.

— Votre Majesté… tenta Gandalf, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Thorin se retourna dans un sursaut. Se plaçant entre Bilbo et le magicien, il porta en une fraction de seconde sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il ne dégaina pas, mais resta sur le qui-vive, menaçant. Ou du moins tentait-il de se montrer imposant quand il était clair que le mal du dragon l'avait ravagé autant que la noirceur de l'anneau avait rongé Bilbo.

— Que faites-vous là ? gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Gandalf. Si vous tentez de lui faire le moindre mal…

— Allons, mon ami, calmez-vous. Je n'ai l'intention de nuire à personne.

— Dit-il vrai ? demanda Thorin en se tournant vers Bilbo.

Le petit homme avança de quelques pas, poussa doucement la main de Thorin de sorte qu'elle ne se trouve plus sur son arme, le regard voyageant de Gandalf à Thorin, sans savoir quoi faire.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée…

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire, Bilbo.

— Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez.

Ces derniers mots avaient été secs, irrévocables. Gandalf soupira. Il avait espéré que ces retrouvailles se passent mieux. Il ne mentait pas, il n'avait en aucun cas prévu d'utiliser la violence contre ses anciens amis et il était maintenant clair que la compagnie et lui étaient en infériorité numérique et qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance dans un affrontement physique. Il lui restait cependant une dernière arme.

— Comme vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes chez vous, après tout. J'aimerais simplement vous remettre quelque chose, en souvenir de nos aventures.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes et plongea la main dans sa poche pour déposer ce qu'il y avait pris au creux de la main de Bilbo. Il s'agissait d'un gland, ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn quelque soixante ans plus tôt. Il était tombé de la poche de Bilbo quand Thorin l'avait soulevé dans sa rage meurtrière et Balin l'avait ramassé. Il l'avait confié à Gandalf avant de mourir, confessant qu'il l'avait gardé comme un souvenir des derniers jours heureux qu'il avait passé dans la compagnie.

Bilbo garda les yeux fixés sur ce si petit cadeau un long moment, sans bouger, sans même respirer. Quelque chose se fissurait à l'intérieur de lui. Des rayons de lumière parvenaient enfin à traverser l'épais nuage qui obscurcissait son âme depuis déjà trop longtemps. Dans cette petite chose étaient contenus les derniers moments de joie de la vie du hobbit et ces moments reprenaient le dessus sur les souvenirs de la guerre et du sang. Le semi-homme tourna la tête vers le nain la même détresse, la même incompréhension de ce qu'il était advenu d'eux se lisait dans leurs yeux. La dernière carte de Gandalf avait eu l'effet escompté. Il se demanda en tournant le dos à Bilbo et Thorin si cela suffirait à les ramener.

Il longea encore une fois les longs couloirs d'Erebor. Le silence régnait partout où il passait. Les habitants de la ville allaient et venaient dans le calme le plus total, plus fantomatiques et évanescents que jamais. Certains se tenaient immobile un court instant avant de se dissoudre dans le sol ou les murs, d'autres erraient sans but avant de disparaître dans les étages inférieurs.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire. L'air frais sur le visage de Gandalf lui fit l'effet d'une renaissance, comparé à l'air lourd et écrasant de l'intérieur de la montagne. Il alla rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage. Merry et Pippin dormaient déjà, les autres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Quand il vit le magicien, Aragorn accourut à sa rencontre.

— Alors, vous avez pu leur parler ? Vous avez l'anneau ?

— Pas encore, dit Gandalf en s'asseyant près du feu.

— Pas _encore_ ?

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet.

Sur ces mots, Gandalf ramassa sa pipe posée à côté de Pippin et l'alluma avant d'aller s'asseoir près du feu.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Legolas, le regard fixé sur la montagne.

— Nous attendons, mon ami. Nous attendons.


End file.
